


I'm Just Looking For An Angel With a Broken Wing

by lucywashighandsowasi



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywashighandsowasi/pseuds/lucywashighandsowasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several mixed signals and confused feelings that have lasted months, is tonight the night when Jimmy finds out if Robert shares his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Looking For An Angel With a Broken Wing

 

            The loud applause of the crowd was gracious and filled the auditorium as the men of the stage took a bow.  The audience chanted and cheered, crying for just one more encore song before the band left; they never wanted the show to end.  The boys on the stage though, wished to find refuge in their hotel as soon as possible.  

            “Hurry up Percy, we gotta get back!”  The guitarist shouted to the denim clad singer still on the stage absorbing all of the praise and admiration he possibly could hold in his lean frame.  Anxious, Jimmy turned his attention to Jonesy and Bonzo.  John was sipping a beer and flirting with one of the girls backstage, while Bonham was downing his third shot and laughing robustly with a thick, black haired woman.  Jonesy had always been nervous around the girls, but after he had a couple of beers in him he was ready to bring a bird up to his room.  Jimmy gazed at the girl, a young thing of about 18 sporting an outfit that left nothing to the imagination. Jimmy knew there were probably dozens of girls exactly like that waiting for him somewhere, willing to do anything he wanted just for one night in his bed.  He didn’t want that though, not tonight.  His attention was turned on to the blonde swaggering off the stage.  

            “Took you damn long enough!”  Bonzo knocked back one more shot and slammed the glass down on a small table next to him littered with about five more glasses.  He had large smile on his face and a laugh that filled the room backstage.  “So you blokes ready or you gonna dick around longer?”  The black haired girl was wrapped around him like ivy on a post; he was anxious to get back to the hotel.  

            “How about you guys go back to the hotel and I’ll take a separate car, I need to clear up some details with the roadies.”  

            “I’ll stick around too, don’t want to go back just yet.”  The blonde gave a side glance to the guitarist.  A sly smile played on his lips as a quick flash of mischief played on his eyes.  Jimmy could tell that look was meant specially for him, but what for?  Maybe he had picked up on Jimmy’s subtle flirtations and decided to act upon them.  One could only hope…

            “Whatever...Jonesy and I will share a car on the way back.  You two blokes just phone another one.”  His words began to slur into one another and he laughed along with the drunk girl.  After taking one more shot each, the rhythm section left with their prizes for the night out the back door to have their adventures in the hotel rooms.

            “Do you wanna go to the bar first or straight to the suite?”  Robert had pulled out a fag from his pocket and delicately placed it in between his lips.  After it was lit he pulled a drag while Jimmy stood in awe of his fluid movements.  The way his fingers lightly held the cigarette to his thin lips made the Guitarist slightly hot and uncomfortable in his clothing.

It was a moment or so until he noticed he hadn’t answered Percy’s question.  “Oh, um...I don’t care, we can go back to the hotel if you want.”  Robert nodded, his golden curls bouncing playfully.  

“The bar it is.”  He took another drag from his cig and tapped the ash to the ground.  They both began walking to the private bar with an awkward tension between them.  Very few words were said, and as time went on Jimmy noticed the growing need for some Jack becoming more noticeable as his throat grew drier and drier.  

Both men almost dove into the seats when they reached the bar.  Percy ordered his beer, while Jimmy just asked for the full bottle of Jack.  Nothing of much importance was said during the half hour spent sharing drinks at the bar.  Faceless people came and went, all of them members of the crews or management.  After about half the bottle of Jack and three beers, the boys were loose and easy.  They laughed happily, the awkward tension from earlier seemingly forgotten.  Jimmy observed Robert carefully.  His chest was hard and lean, slightly covered by the vest that hung off his shoulders.  His hair tickled his shoulders softly with each movement of his head.  His blue eyes were bright and smiling as his thin lips split into a wild smile of genuine joy.  His jeans were the faded colour of his eyes, clinging tightly to his skin.  They didn’t leave much to the imagination, which pleased yet tortured Jimmy at the same time.  Hopefully, someday, he might be able to get a good view without the mystery of the jeans shrouding what he wanted.  But again, one could only hope.

The men paid and began walking back to the car.  Robert lead the way to the back door.  Jimmy couldn’t help but keep his eyes slightly low, watching the proud man swagger and swaying his hips.  This was only for a moment though, and they were soon walking side by side laughing at the night.  Robert’s arm was tossed up around Jimmy’s shoulder and they walked in step while the guitarist’s hand lightly brushed against his side.  For several weeks now the guitarist’s mind had wandered on the thoughts of Robert, but not friendly thoughts mind you.  Jimmy sometimes found his sadistic fantasies played out where the blonde man would normally take the place of the young bird who shared his bed.

The two men finally reached the back door leading to the outside.  When the door opened the crisp November wind hit the scantily clad men in a freezing wall.  At least Jimmy had a shirt on.  Robert was bare chested and glorious, retaining a proud posture even if the cold was biting at his skin.  The guitarist admired him as he lifted his hand to take the almost finished cigarette from his lips. 

            “Where’s the bloody car?”  Robert looked down the side alley from left to right.  Their car was nowhere to be seen, and the other boys had left well over forty five minutes ago. 

            “I don’t know…maybe around the corner?”  Jimmy began walking down the street.  After a few moments Percy’s hurried footsteps grew closer to catch up with him.  Right before Jimmy took the sharp left onto the street, he felt a warm hand grip his thin arm tightly.  Before he could react, he felt himself being thrown against the brick wall behind him.  Suddenly, he felt hot lips press urgently against his. 

            Jimmy tasted cigarettes on the other’s lips, as well as beer, sweat, and the passionate need for this kiss.  Instead of fighting, Jimmy melted into the person against him.  There was an electricity in the kiss rarely experienced that made him give in to his desires.  He lifted his hand and grabbed a handful of the soft blonde curls in his long fingers.  Jimmy pulled away suddenly and found himself looking into the soft blue eyes of the singer.

            “Percy?!”  The black haired man pulled away, astonished.  Percy chuckled softly, a deep throaty laugh.  His voice had a hint of a playfully sexy rasp to it from the recently finished cigarette and the show they just finished. 

            “Oh don’t act so surprised Jim.”  A smirk adorned his lips.  He ran his fingers up and down the thin man’s chest, leaving trails of goose bumps underneath his silk shirt.  “You’ve been teasing me endlessly for weeks now, you really thought I was oblivious?”

            The blonde stepped closer to the man against the wall, only stopping when their lips were practically brushing against each other.  Jimmy couldn’t take it anymore.  He fiercely pressed his lips against Robert’s and they wound together in a passionate embrace.  Robert’s hot breath filled Jimmy’s mouth and his tongue slowly traced against his lips.

            They pulled away from each other as the sound of car wheels rolling against the pavement approached.  Percy leaned in to Jimmy’s soft hair, brushing his lips against his ear.

            “I’ll show you a better time back at the hotel and make up for that bird you gave up tonight.”  Jimmy could hear the sly smile on his lips as they brushed against his skin and his hot breath rustling through his hair.  Just thinking about what they were going to do when they got back, added with Robert pressed against him, the guitarist couldn’t help but feel his pants getting tighter around his crotch.  Percy could feel the growing erection against his thigh and chuckled darkly.

            The dark haired man gasped as he felt Robert’s hand grasp the bulge in his thin pants.  He started massaging Jimmy’s erection while the guitarist moaned quietly with ecstasy.  “Save it for the hotel, babe.”  He playfully nibbled at his ear lobe but in an instant he was away from the embrace of the guitarist and walking towards the car. 

            The guitarist followed the blonde, not being able to tear his eyes away from the way his ass looked in those skin tight jeans.  They way he walked, swaying his hips like willow leaves in the wind, made Jimmy only hurt and yearn more. 

            The ride back to the hotel was absolute torture.  If they had to go to Mordor, this would have been ten times worse.  Both of them fantasizing, both of them horny beyond belief.  Gods it was torture.  If the driver wasn’t there, without a doubt they would be all over each other.  Jimmy’s erection, running down the right side of his leg, looked like it was about to burst through the soft white satin of his pants.  Robert’s jeans felt like a heavy denim prison, drawing out the fifteen minutes they were in the car to feel like an eternity.

            The sight of the hotel out the sides of the windows was like the taste of water to a man in the desert.  When they pulled up to the hotel, the boys rushed out of the car and made their way to Jimmy’s room as quickly as their feet would allow.  Surprisingly, they were able to avoid a crowd of groupies that were flocking around the hotel.  After slipping through the doors, they walked with rushed steps across the lobby to the elevator.  Then men stood, fidgeting and almost shaking with impatience.  Robert bit his lip and gave a sideways glance to Jimmy, who saw and was sure in that moment he would die from the anticipation.

            _“Ding!”_ The doors finally opened and they both rushed in impatiently.  They stood for a moment politely while the doors languidly closed.  Percy hit the button to their penthouse suite.

            The instance the doors closed the smaller man pushed Percy against the wall with such force that the singer was taken aback.  Before he could even catch his breath , Jimmy pressed his lips against Robert’s eagerly.  The guitarist gyrated his hips against the singer’s, feeling his hard on through his tight jeans.  Percy laced his fingers in the dark ebony of the other man’s hair, pressing his face harder against his.

            “God I want you so damn bad.”  Jimmy whispered as Robert pulled his face away.  His soft lips kissed the white of the guitarist’s neck, his hands sliding down his bony frame. 

            “Just wait ‘till we get to the room, baby.”  Percy mumbled into Jim’s neck, slowly massaging his flesh in between his teeth.  He knew Jimmy’s sick mind better than anyone else, and he knew how to press his buttons.  When he felt the teeth on his skin Jimmy let a moan escape from parted lips.  He slid his arms down his back, eventually resting his hands on Percy’s hips.  The cool metal of his belt buckle was just beckoning to Jimmy, pleading to be undone.   

            The elevator halted as Jimmy began to creep his fingers underneath his belt.  The lovers stopped their antics reluctantly and composed themselves.  The doors opened and the boys rushed out of the elevator and down the hall to Jimmy’s room.  His room was preferable because it was slightly apart from Bonzo’s and Jonesy’s, so they might be able to get a little bit more privacy.  Jimmy was fumbling with the door handle, the impatience and excitement making him shake.  Robert pressing his hard on against the guitarist’s ass didn’t help him much either.

            “Percy, can you control yourself for five seconds so I can get this damn door open?”  The only response he got was that of a throaty chuckle.  Jimmy was finally able to slide the key into the door and unlock it.  Both men fell in on top of each other simultaneously as the door fell open.  Robert kicked the door closed with the back of his boot.  He pressed Jimmy against the wall and forced his lips with hot passion against the man’s against the wall.

            Jimmy slipped his fingers underneath the cloth of Robert’s open blouse, sliding down his slim arms.  Robert began to undo the buttons on the other’s shirt.  Their lips never parted, and their hot breath mingled with ease.  Jimmy’s tongue laced coyly around Robert’s lips before plunging with fervency down Percy’s throat.  The blonde fell into Jimmy’s actions while he slid the soft shirt lithe body and tossed it on the floor.  Both of them began to simultaneously move towards the bed ten feet away, blindly stumbling towards the mattress while never breaking their embrace. 

            In an instant, Robert was on his back.  He was looking up at his guitarist marveling at his beauty.  His ebony hair fell in waves around his ivory face, creating a hazy black halo.  His blue eyes were filled with tender love mingled with furious passion.

            Robert’s eyes slid down languidly, enticed by his small frame.  No bird could ever turn him on as much as Jimmy did.  His hands slid up his thighs, eventually finding their place on his hips.  The man on top fell forward smooth like water and softly pressed his lips against Percy’s.  Their tongues danced with each other in an intimate choreographed dance.  The dark haired man pulled away softly, slowly, his long black lashes brushing against his lover’s cheek. 

            “Gods I’ve been waiting for this.”  He mumbled under his breath, tenderly burying his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck.  A moan of agreement rose from Robert’s chest.  Jimmy continued kissing his neck, nimbly moving down his tanned body.  His collar bones, nipples, ribs, and stomach were all subject to his tender lips.  Robert had tossed his head back, a soft smile on his lips as he felt his skin tingle with every touch.  By the time Jimmy had reached his lower abdomen, Robert felt the lips leave his skin and fail to return.  The blonde brought his head up to see the blue eyes seductively gazing at him.

            “How bad do you want me?”  Jimmy’s hand slowly slid up the denim clad thigh.  As Robert was about to reply, he felt a hand grip the erection that was bursting at the seams of his jeans.  The blonde bit his lip hard as he moaned, closing his eyes from the need he felt to have Jimmy’s lips wrapped around his cock.

            “God I need you so fucking bad babe.”  That was all he could mutter through his teeth as he moaned, the nymph in between his legs tenderly massaging his dick through his jeans.  “Jimmy, please…this is torture.”  Percy pleaded, his penis was pressing against the fabric with an urgency to break through as the magical white hands rubbed with delicate pressure. 

            Finally, he felt his buckle being unclasped and the sound of his zipper being pulled down triggered a wave of relief.  His pants, along with his briefs, were shimmied down his legs and Jimmy tossed them both to the carpeted floor.  Robert’s eight inch erection stood straight, beckoning to Jimmy.  The guitarist slowly made his way up his thighs, kissing the soft legs tenderly.  The blonde on the bed let out a sigh as the lips slowly trailed up his legs.  They soon found their way to the sensitive part of his thigh right next to his balls, and Robert tingled with anticipation.  He wanted Jimmy’s lips around his cock so bad and this damn teasing was only making him hurt and want more.

            As he laced his fingers through his black hair, Jimmy slid his tongue up Robert’s shaft.  When he reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around it and his lips pressed against the skin softly as he slid down.  Robert couldn’t help but let out a long moan filled with ecstasy. 

            The feeling of his tongue caressing his hard on sent waves of pleasure through his body.  Each time he went down on him made the blonde shiver.  His hand was laced and tangled in his dark hair, rhythmically helping his head go up and down as he took all of Percy in.  God, he just felt so fucking good.

            Only a few minutes had passed when Jimmy removed his mouth from Robert’s now slick cock, sliding his tongue around it one last time.  Robert felt his weight join the bed, and he lifted his head to meet the eyes of his lover.  Their bright blue colour was piercing through the veil of soft black waves that adorned him.  He softly pressed his slick wet lips against Robert’s.  As he did this, the blonde removed his hands from Jimmy’s bony hips and began fumbling with the zipper on his pants.  He was so desperate for Jimmy’s dick his head was reeling with need for it.  Finally, he undid the constraints on his pants and slid the soft satin down.  He massaged the hard on through the briefs as Jimmy moaned softly.

            “Get on your knees.”  He whispered authoritatively, nibbling softly on Percy’s ear lobe.  Robert couldn’t speak, he simply nodded as Jimmy pulled away from him.  Jimmy leaned over to the night stand next to the bed, opening the drawer.  The naked blonde on the bed rolled over, resting his torso on a pillow.  He felt the guitarist come up behind him; he was rubbing the clear lube on his penis and tossed the container somewhere on the bed behind them.  He rested his hands on Robert’s hips firmly.  “You ready?”

            “Mhm.”  He bit his lip and nodded, preparing himself for the pain he knew would ensue.

            Jimmy slowly slid his cock into Robert, moaning as he did so.  Robert gasped at the pain, and clutched the blanket in his tight fist.  It hurt, but felt so damn good, he liked the pain.  He wanted more of it.  Jimmy subtly increased his speed, forcing himself harder and faster into Robert.

            Jimmy moaned softly, “You’re so fucking tight Perce.”  He gripped his hips and dug his fingertips into his skin.  He removed one of his hands, never breaking pace with his hips, and grabbed a handful of the blonde curls in his hand.  He stopped fucking Robert abruptly and leaned down to his ear.  The singer was breathing heavily and gasping.  “How does it feel?”

            “Oh so fucking good babe.”  He had reached his own hand down and began stroking his dick.  “Don’t stop, it feels so good.”  Instead of going back up, Jimmy started kissing his shoulders.

            “Beg me.”  He mumbled softly into his bare skin.

            “Please Jimmy, don’t stop!”  His voice was heavy with need.  Why did he have to subject his to this?  The sadistic nymph was still on top of him, softly kissing him and sliding his hands down his body.  He smoothly replaced Robert’s hand with his own, slowly stroking his throbbing penis.

            “You must not want it that much if that’s how you’re going to ask for it.”  The movement of his hand on Robert’s cock had slowed, making Robert only feel more tortured. 

            “Jimmy…”  He moaned his name softly, his voice heavy with desire.

            “Beg me, like you fucking mean it!”  He was starting to stop jacking Percy off all together.  The need for Jimmy surpassed any feeling Robert had ever before had in his life.  He knew if he didn’t have Jimmy fuck his brains out that instant he would surely die. 

            “Jimmy _please!_   Fuck me!  Fuck me hard, fuck me like a bitch, I don’t care!  Just pleeeaase fuck me I need you so bad!”  Robert had given Jimmy what he wanted;  utter submission.  He could feel the sly smirk of pleasure adorn the guitarist’s lips as he pulled away from his back, planting one last kiss on his hard golden shoulder.  Percy continued under his breath, “please, fuck me…please…”

            Jimmy gripped Robert’s hips firmly, starting off slowly pushing himself into his lover.  He picked up speed and began to thrust himself harder and faster, so hard that the bed began to creak and shake from the momentum of his hips.  While he moaned with illicit pleasure, Percy was on the verge of screaming from the feeling of Jimmy sliding in and out of him.  Jimmy reached his hand down and started jacking Robert off again.  There was no more soft tenderness here, it had been replaced with primal desires. 

            Robert moaned loudly, feeling the immanent wave of pleasure building up in him, ready to burst.  “Jim, I’m coming!”  His voice was breathy as his lover increased the speed of his hand.  He shivered with pleasure and Jimmy’s hand was soon  filled with Percy’s warm white cum.  His moans were rattled and breathy.  His head reeled.  The wave of pleasure that ensued was something he had never experienced before.  Jimmy’s moans were soft, but began to reach the same volume as Robert’s when he came inside him only a few moments earlier.

Robert collapsed on the mattress, covered in a glistening sheen of sweat and breathing heavy.  After one last moan of ecstasy, Jimmy rolled of Percy and laid down next to him.  It was a while before either one said anything, both of them radiating in that perfect moment. 

“That was…fun.”  The dark haired man said after several minutes when their breaths had steadied.  Percy chuckled  and Jimmy looked at him in a new light.  He had always seen the “Golden God” on stage in his beauty and glory.  Hell, he had seen him after a good shag with some gorgeous birds and he had never looked like he did in that moment.  There was an angelic halo that radiated warmth around his naked body.  His curls around his face were damp with sweat and clung to his face before he lifted his hands with one fluid movement to brush them back.

            “Yeah, it really was...”  His voice had a hint of doubt as it trailed off.  Jimmy turned to look at him with the change in tone.  Robert still obtained the radiating glow, but his eyes were downcast in timidity.  Jimmy’s face took on a look of utter confusion and concern.

            “What’s wrong Perce?”  He shifted and rested on his shoulder, resting his cheek in his palm.  The singer seemed almost afraid to look at the other in the eye.  He fiddled with the sheet in between his hands and his throat clenched.  He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out.  His cheeks were flushed with a bright red blush as his hair dropped in front of his face in a gold veil. 

            “What now?”  He wasn’t sad, Jimmy could tell that much.  He was nervous, and almost a little apprehensive. 

            “What do you mean?”  He looked with confusion at Percy, although he had some vague idea of what he was talking about.

            “For Christ’s sake Jim, we just fucked!”  His girlish squeal showed a little bit towards the end.  “Are we just going to act like nothing happened?  I mean what now?  Do we tell Bonzo and Jonesy?  Is this going to keep going?  What…”  He would have continued had Jimmy not rolled on top of him and silenced his worry with his lips.  He felt Percy stiffen slightly, and then slowly melt into the sheets. 

            “You need to stop worrying so much.”  He said softly in his skin as he pulled away slightly.  His lover lay still, his nerves melting with the warmth of Jimmy’s lips on his.  He still tingled with pleasure as Jim’s lips brushed against his skin.  They softly kissed the skin on his neck and collar bones and the blonde closed his eyes.  He felt Jimmy shift his weight and when he opened his eyes again the guitarist was straddling him, his face barely an inch from his own.  His long sinewy fingers rested firmly on the sides of his face.

            “Listen to me.  You mean too much to me for me to be able to just toss you like some groupie I picked up at a show.  We’re mates.  We’ll figure out how to deal with this later.  This is new for me to babe, we just need to take things slow.”

            “Yeah, I guess we should get to know each other before we screw.”  He scoffed and looked quizzically at Jim. 

            “Oh shut up!  It’s not my fault you wore those tight jeans.”  They both chuckeled and Jimmy fell into his lover.  They laid on the bed, both naked, comfortable in each other’s arms.  Neither of them wanted this moment to end.  The sheets slid off and on their bodies as they rolled around on the worn mattress, their lips only separating for breath.  They embraced this moment though, knowing that it would soon end.  It was sad though, that they didn’t know it would end completely differently from the way they could possibly imagine.


End file.
